A 1812 Love Story
by PamaChan
Summary: The bloody War of 1812. Neji Hyuuga an American, was on a Tradeship to France when they were attacked by a British War Ship. Now He's been capture and is at the mercy of the British. Will a love story bloom in the pits of Hell? M for rape,Smut and other.
1. Chapter 1

OK this is for you guys that voted for NarutoxNeji on my poll (please go vote) this story is going to take place during the War of 1812. 'Cause my History teacher made us watch this movie and my inner fan girl took over and I wrote like 5 pages of notes so I didn't forget any details. ENJOY!!

* * *

The smell of salt was thick on the deck of the ship; it pierced the Hyuuga's nose as he walked up from below. Several crew members waved to him as he walked to the side of the boat and checked the ropes, making sure they hadn't come lose during the night.

"Hey, Neji you're finally up" Lee, a fellow crew member, came over and exclaimed as he carried a large amount of woods over his left shoulder. "Yeah, Captain told me to get a little bit of extra rest."

"Specking of Asuma, I heard when we get back that he's going to become a father." Neji's eye widened a little from the news.

"Really, Asuma doesn't really seem like the type." Lee shrugged making the stack of wood rise, as if it was weightless. "Well I'm gonna head down and help Kiba out, see ya."

"Later, Lee" Neji turned and looked out on the ocean. It was a bright clear day, the water a nice calm aqua blue and a soft wave crashed against the boat's side. The Hyuuga took some deep breaths; their ship was heading to France to trade with some of the merchants there. His Uncle, Hiashi, was the owner of a large trade dock back in America. He'd sent Neji to go and meet with a partner of his in France.

"U-Um…!" Neji looked up to see Konohamaru, the newest crew member, up in the bird's nest.

"What is it?" He called back up to the slightly worried looking boy. "I-It's a British ship, to the N-North. And it's coming this way, really fast."

"A British ship?" Neji quickly ran to the other side of the boat, squinting his saw the large battle ship in the distance picking up speed. The Hyuuga turned around and yelled. "Move the boat!"

The ship's small crew flooded onto the deck at the sound of Neji's voice. Asuma, a tall strong built man walked over to the Hyuuga.

"What's wrong?" Konohamaru had come down from the bird's nest and he held out a telescope to the captain of the ship. He quickly saw the British flag flying above the ship's sail.

"Why would they attack us, America isn't at war with Britain anymore?" Asuma muttered.

A large crash made everyone freeze. A cannon ball from the British ship had gone throw the deck of the boat and had made a clear hole in the bottom of the boat. Several more shot through the air and landed on the boat or in the water next to the small ship.

"Take cover!" Asuma yelled as he hit the floor of the ship. The crew members followed the captain's directions. The cannon balls continued to bombard the small trade ship until Neji started to hear the yells and chants coming from the British ship.

The Hyuuga was the only one to stand. He could see the water getting closer to the desk of the ship, the boat was sinking.

_Damn those British Bastards!_

Neji full of rage quickly made his way through the chaos of the ship to the Captain's room. He grabbed a loaded rife off its stand and ran back up to the deck of the ship. Now water was leaking up through the bottom and it splashed as Neji ran through it. He aimed the gun through all the dust and wood shavings that had been force airborne from the force of the impact of cannon balls.

He shot a single barrel and heard several gasps from the other ship as the sides of the two boats almost touched. He shot another and heard someone scream in pain.

The Hyuuga felt something hit his leg, he cried out in pain and hit the water covered deck of the ship. He felt the pain grow as he tried to stand back up. Neji rolled over on his back and tore the bottom half of his left pants leg and saw the blood covering the lower half of his calf. He could see the bullet poking out of his red stained skin. He grinded his teeth as he removed the bullet and tied the cloth around the wound.

"Neji!" Lee ran up with another rife and kneeled next to him and started shooting at shadows he could see through the thick air.

"Are you alright!?" Neji nodded and leaned on his other leg and started shooting again with the little ammo he had.

"Why the hell are they attacking us?!" Neji asked as he fired his last bullet. "I don't know, but it's pissing me off!"

Lee ran out of ammunition also and the two males just looked at each other worried. Several people started yelling louder as Neji saw a raise of orange and yellow near the front of the boat. They had sent it on fire.

"Neji we gotta jump!" Lee yelled over all the noise. The Hyuuga froze as he felt the boat jerk backwards. The slippery floor tilting upwards, sending Neji flying back. Lee yelled as he tried to reach out to his hand the Hyuuga hit the wall of the side of the boat and fell into the cold Atlantic Ocean.

Neji tried to cry out as the salt water stung his wounds but his mouth just filled with water that burned the back of his throat. He tired to swim up the waves hit him throwing him back under the water. The waves pushed him roughly against the side of the British boat, making his dark chocolate hair come undone out of its tie. His head hit something had he thought was the boat, knocking Neji unconscious.

"Neji!" Lee voice rang through the Hyuuga head.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hyuuga flew something force air into his lungs. His lavender eyes shot opened and he coughed. He felt someone help him sit up; they had small, skinny fingers that patted his back to help him cough.

He felt his lungs burn from the salt water, and the back of his throat felt sore. Neji tired to focus his eyes on something, but he only saw blobs of color.

"How are you felling?" He heard a girl's voice ask him, and felt the small hand still rubbing his back. He brought up his right hand and rubbed his eyes softly, getting the rest of the saltwater out of them. When he reopened them, he saw the pink haired female nurse staring back at him.

"Like crap" He said in a horse, shrill voice. He coughed some more and the girl patted his back a little harder.

"Here, this'll ease the pain a little." She handed him a clear cup with a, somewhat, clear brown liquid in it. Neji eyed it curiously then eyed the girl. She just shrugged and held the cup to his mouth. The Hyuuga parted his lips and gulped down the brown liquid. The lukewarm fluid did sooth the pain in his throat somewhat.

But when he tried to ask the girl what the liquid was, his lips went heavy along with his eyelids and he fell back on to the bed. Every part of him felt like a stone and relaxed as his eyes shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All crew members report to the deck!" The order kept being yelled through the halls, waking Neji. He sat up, causing his long brown hair fall in his face. A yawn escaped his mouth: His eyes wandered across the room. Then to the window, he saw a pale blue sky and the morning sun just coming off the horizon. Then he heard water, sea water.

He gasped softly, remembering what'd happened: The attack, him grabbing the gun and shooting at the British soldiers, and how he had fallen into the water when the boat gave way.

Neji looked around the room again. He saw Lee sleeping, well snoring, on his bed. The Hyuuga stood up and felt the bloods quickly rush to his head. His throat burned as he swallowed, and his legs shook furiously.

"Hey! What are you doing out of your bed?" Someone called, Making Neji turn around. The man was dressed in a red and blue uniform and had a musket strapped to his back.

"W-Where am I?"The Hyuuga asked in hoarse pain filled voice, Talking just made his neck burn.

"None of your damn business." The man walked up to Neji and grabbed his arm, a little too hard. Neji's defenses turned on and he kicked the guy in the chin as hard as his wobbly legs would allow him.

The man flew back and grabbed his jaw, swearing. The struggle must have made a lot of noise, because two more men, dressed the same, came in and rushed over.

"What's going on?" The taller one asked and the shorter one looked at the first man's chin.

"The prisoner kicked me" Neji blinked in confusion. He didn't remember being taken prisoner, but he managed to get his blood flowing regularly so the pounding in his head stopped.

"Well then just tie him down." The shorter one ordered. The taller nodded and walked over to the Brunette.

Before he could even get a hold on Neji, the Hyuuga had punched him twice and got a good kick in the man's…'family jewels'. As the taller guy cursed on the floor the smaller went over to the door and yelled into the hall. "We got a live one in here!"

Soon enough around five guys, also dressed the same as the first three, stormed into the room. Neji was only able to get two of them on the ground before the other's grabbed him. Two held his arms and the other helped the two other men on the floor up.

"Someone get the General, We might need to dispose of this one." The Hyuuga glared around the room, several people had woken up from the struggle. Neji saw Lee's eyes open but they didn't look at him, they looked sad as they stared at the wall.

The two men holding his arms forced him to move, Neji followed the guards as they went up some stairs and threw several halls. When they reached a door cold air assaulted the Hyuuga's face as they pushed him out onto the deck of the large battle ship.

"General, that's the prisoner that isn't cooperating." A tall, heavy built man that reminded Neji of Asuma walked over to the Hyuuga. He wore a green suit unlike the rest of the men; it was decorated with metals in every color Neji could think of.

The Long haired brunette quickly stood up and eyed his surroundings. If he could catch the man off guard he could use him as a hostage. They were getting close to shore; Neji could see the port's dock coming into view.

"This little boy is giving you guys trouble?" The General seamed to laugh as he looked down at the Hyuuga. The man reeking of alcohol and tobacco smoke. "I'm General Alfred P. Kemptin, what's your name, boy?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched slightly, he didn't exactly like being referred to as 'boy'. "Neji Hyuuga"

Some of the younger looking men blinked. "H-He's Japanese" The Hyuuga glared at them, his father was Japanese yes but his mother was American.

Then Neji saw his chance, he grabbed the knife he always had tucked under his shirt and wrapped an arm around the General's Neck, he held the knife steady and yelled at the crew.

"I want someone to tell me where the hell I am, before I decide to dismember your boss!" The soldiers looked slightly worried at one another, wondering what to do. The general just smirked and asked, looking back at Neji.

"You shouldn't get ahead of yourself; you're the real hostage here." The Hyuuga glared at the larger man and brought the blade close to his skin.

"Bring out that small one." The man ordered causing several men to move and enter back into the inside of the ship. Neji rose one of his caramel colored eyebrows in confusion.

_Small one?_

Soon enough the men returned carrying a frightened looking Konohamaru. The long haired brunette tried not to let his surprise show. The poor boy look like he had gotten a good punch or three to the face and his eyes were red, from crying probably.

"Now I suggest you remove your weapon, unless you want this guy to have a couple bullets in his head."The man ordered, making Neji's eyes widen.

_Would these guys really kill a__** kid**__?!_

"Three" one of the soldiers aimed his musket at the young boy's forehead. The boy just starred at it in utter horror.

"Two" the Hyuuga glared at the general as he removed the knife and dropped it to the ground. He released his grip and took a couple steps back away from the larger man. The man grinned at Neji then he ordered in a lifeless voice. "One"

Bang

* * *

If you haven't already noticed, I'm taking a different light with this story, much more dark and evil.

Pama note: Sorry to all the Konohamaru fans out there TT3TT.

**PLEASE COMMENT AND FAV**


	3. Chapter 3

Pama is loopy on Ibuprofen so I'm writing this chapter by myself.

~Luke~

* * *

The streets of the British town were alive with life as Neji and the others were escorted to the nearby prison. Neji couldn't care less about being a prisoner but that they had actually killed someone just on a whim.

He remember the way his eyes practically pop out of their sockets as the solider shot the poor scared boy through the head, killing him instantly.

The Hyuuga put his hands together and prayed softly that the poor hadn't felt any pain and had gone to heaven's gate peacefully. Lee noticed the Hyuuga lips moving slightly and poked him softly.

"Better save all your prayers for yourself you're going to need them." Neji looked up at his friend, Lee looked as if he was on the verge of tears and yet The Hyuuga could just barely see a bit of anger behind them.

"Hey you, Neji right?" A guard came up and pulled the brunette away from the rest of the prisoners. "You're coming with me."

Neji let the guard push him to the front of the group where General Alfred was. As they were walking the guard tie the Hyuuga's hands together tightly.

"Ah, it's Neji. Nice to see you again." The general exclaim as if they were lifelong friends just seeing each other after a long year. The Hyuuga just gave him a look before rolling his eyes. Behaving wasn't really his style.

One of the guard grabbed Neji's chin startling the brunette. The general stopped and looked back smirking as the guard bought his gloved hand down across the Hyuuga cheek.

* * *

When they had gotten to the prison a guard had led him to a much nicer looking room compared the rest of the building that had a huge desk and had the prison's warden sitting behind it.

"So what do we do with this guy, Kill him?" Neji's eye widen slightly at the statement, too bad they'd gagged his mouth.

The warden gave the Hyuuga a look that kind of made Neji feel like a piece of meat. "Sell him off; I'm sure someone will buy. Isn't there a slave auction tomorrow? Enter him in that."

One of the guards gave him a worried look. "But sir, he's very-"

"Then drug him." The warden ordered as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Neji just looked at the lot of them like they were idiots. Like hell he would willingly take any kind of drug they gave him.

* * *

The next day the brunette was starring at the wall of the cell when the guards came to get him. The Hyuuga smirked, causing the guards to freeze. The warden had underestimated him and only sent two.

Neji quickly knocked them out by the pressure points on their necks and stole their keys. He quickly ran door the hall, his long brown hair flowing behind him. He'd remembered exactly which way to the warden's room, why? Because there was a window in it.

By this time of day the guards were changing shifts so no one was on guard. Neji almost laughed at how easy it was. He opened the door slowly; there was no one in the room. He stepped in quietly and looked around. He shut the door and made sure no one had seen him enter the room.

Before he could turn around a large man shot out and covered him mouth. The warden smirked and locked the door. He leaned over and cooed into the Hyuuga's ear. "Funny I thought I sent guards to get you."

Neji tried to bite down on his hand but the man seemed unfazed. The warden let his smirk widen as he licked at the back of the brunette ear. "Damn you're almost as pretty as a woman."

The Hyuuga blinked and tried to push away from the large man, he didn't like where this was going one bit. The man just laughed and slammed the smaller male down onto the bed.

"I need to teach you some respect; clearly you down grasp the situation you're in." Neji felt the man tie something around his arm. He grabbed the other and tied it behind the brunette's back.

The Hyuuga tried to free his arms and started yelling, but the sound was muffled by the warden's hand. The larger man just laughed softly as he leaned down on the brunette. "Don't worry if you cooperate, it'll fell really good."

Neji's eyes widened and he looked back at the man's smirking face. The warden grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged the Hyuuga with.

If the brunette could get one good kick at him he'd be able to jump through the window and escape. But by the look of it the warden wasn't giving him that option.

The Hyuuga flinched as the man's hand reached up his shirt and pinched one of his nipples. He gasps softly and struggled again trying to pull at whatever was holding his hands. The man behind him smirked and pulled down the top of the Brunette's pants, so that they hung around his knees, along with Neji's underwear.

"Now hold still, or this might hurt." The large man forced one of his fingers into the tight ring of muscle. The brunette's back arches so high he didn't even believe it. He tried to cry out but it was once again stopped by the gag. The man loved the reaction and forced another one in.

He pumped them in and out of the Hyuuga; Neji flinched every time he made a strange move. It felt disgusting feeling the man's hands all over him and inside him.

"You must love being violated, you're hard already." The warden cooed into the brunette's ear, Neji shut his eyes and refused to look at the man. The fingers were removed only to have the larger man pushed his shaft into the smaller male.

Neji screamed as the man started thrusting into his tight entrance. The warden grabbed Neji's hair and made him to look at the larger man. "Look at you, you little slut. Getting hot over being fucked by another man."

The Hyuuga felt his eyes water as the pain grew, it felt like he was being forced in two. The man released his hair, letting his head fall onto the bed. The brunette flinched as he felt the man's semen fill his entrance; He screamed out and let the tear rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

**Please comment and Fav.**

~Luke~


	4. Chapter 4

The raven haired man pushed the doors open. The blonde followed, a bit uneasy as he scanned the building carefully.

"Naruto you act like you've never been to one of these." Sasuke chuckled as he turned to the blonde. Naruto glared uncomfortably at the taller male as they entered a dark room with fancy décor and a large stage at the front.

"Cause I haven't, you dragged me here." The Uchiha smirked and sat down at one of the tables in front of the stage.

"True, just try and bid. There might be one you like." Naruto scanned the room and saw in was mostly full with old rich men and a few fat guys, making him sit down and shiver.

"Hey, Sasuke what am I supposed to do?" The blonde asked as the lights began to dim. The Uchiha lit a cigar and took a deep inhale of the burning tobacco.

"Well, they'll bring one of the products on stage and if you like it you try and bid more money than anyone else bidding." The raven haired boy answered blowing smoke out, causing the blonde to cough slightly.

"And you've done this before, right?" The Uzumaki asked a little quieter as a man walked out on stage.

"Loads of times don't worry." Sasuke turned to the stage and blew out another puff of smoke.

"Welcome Gentlemen to tonight's private auction!"The man called out from the stage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto sat in horror as slaves were sold off. He'd never bought one before; he only had the one that had already been serving his family before he was born.

"300 pounds!" Sasuke called out startling the blonde. He turned to the stage and saw a, clearly drugged, girl sitting there, wearing barely anything but two cloths sewn together.

"350 pounds!" someone called out from somewhere in the large room.

The Uchiha sighed and laid back in his chair. "Aren't you going to bid more, Sasuke?"

Naruto asked making the raven haired boy smirk. "Nah, if that guy wants her that bad to pay over 300 for her, he can have her."

"Sold for 350 pounds!" The man called from the stage. A guard to the girl to the back, so the man who bought her could pick her up. The man on stage looked down at a list and yelled out. "Now our prize auction of the night, a young 16 year old male."

Another guard literally dragged a long haired brunette onto the stage, the boy was kicked and trying to yell through the gag they had secured on him.

Naruto blinked softly and starred at the feminine looking male. His skin a pinkish-white, long straight chocolate hair and his eyes! Soft clear lavender. The Uzumaki's smile faded softly as he saw all of the bruises and cuts on the boy's body.

"I'll start the bidding at 200 pounds!" The man called. Several voices filled the air. The number kept rising as quickly as it could before Naruto could even break his gaze at the boy someone yelled out.

"900 pounds!" the room grew quiet. A man stood up, he had a cigarette in his mouth and a nasty looking scar across the front of his face. He smirked as he eyed the boy on stage. The brunette blinked and started thrashing around again.

"1-1-1000 pounds!" Naruto called out without even thinking, he stood and raised his hand slightly.

"1000 going once!" the man from the stage called. The blonde glanced at the man with the scar.

"Going twice!" The made with the scar sat back down and the blonde smiled softly.

"Sold for 1000 pounds!"

Naruto collapsed in his chair and sighed. "How was that?"

Sasuke chuckled and just replied, finishing off his cigar. "You're an Idiot."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Hyuuga had fallen asleep after they pressed a cloth to his mouth, forcing him to inhale to the powerful fumes. As he starred into the darkness behind his heavy eyelids, he felt someone tugging softly at his hair. He forced his heavy eyes opened and saw a soft cream colored pillow.

"Careful, you might wake him up, Lisa" A boy's voice called and a little girl's giggle followed. The Hyuuga sat up and heard the two gasp.

Neji blinked and looked around the room, it was covered in expensive fabrics and furniture, he was wearing a button up shirt, which someone had neglected to button even one of the clear colored buttons, and two dark skinned children were sitting next to him.

"H-Hello" His voice cracked softly as he tried to smile a little, his face hurt all over from being hit repeatedly. The younger girl was the first to speak.

"Your eyes are really pretty!" She pointed and smiled, standing up she walked over to Neji and grabbed the Brunette's face.

"They look like milk" She giggled as the boy grabbed he hand and pulled her back down. He glared slightly at her and scolded.

"Lisa, that's not polite."Neji chuckled softly, but just ended up coughing. She reminded him of Hanabi, His youngest cousin.

"Hey Mister, You want a glass of water or something?" The boy asked as he leaned closer. Neji nodded softly as he got his cough to calm down. "Y-Yes, Thank you…"

"Kay, Lisa you wait here" He ordered the girl and jumped off the bed and out the door.

"Hi, my name's Lisa Uzumaki" The girl exclaimed happily as she climb into Neji's lap. She wore her curly jet black hair in a pony- tail; she wore a soft pink dress with black shoes.

"H-Hi Lisa, I'm Neji." The Brunette said with a pained smile on his face. First he needed to find out where he was. He looked around the room and through the open door. He saw an old Man with snow white hair, all the way down to his waist, leaning against the door sill. When had he gotten there?

"Ah, !" Lisa called, causing the man walk into the room. He grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Good morning Lisa, Has our new family member woken up?"

She nodded and ran off Neji's lap jumping onto the man's back. He laughed and picked her up.

"Well why don't you go play downstairs for a little while, so I can have a word with him?" The man set her down; she hesitated but soon left the room waving goodbye to Neji.

The Hyuuga waved back softly, but quickly returned his attention to the white haired man; 'Jiraiya' was what Lisa called him.

"She's really cute huh?" The man said as he walked over to the brunette. Neji felt the mood change to one he wasn't sure if he liked that much. He needed to play this one a little bit more carefully than he had in the past.

"Yes, sir" He could see by the way the man smirked slightly, that he had made somewhat of a good move.

"You remember anything, kid?" Jiraiya said as he leaned down, as if to get a good look at the other male's face.

"It's a little bit foggy but yes."

"That's good." The Hyuuga couldn't help but notice the man was getting closer to him. He put one hand beside him and leaned slightly in the other direction. But Jiraiya grabbed his chin harshly and forced him back over. Neji winced as the man drug his finger into a soft faded bruise on his cheek.

"You'd better understand your place here, Kid." The man growled as he pushed the brunette down against the bed with his free hand. Leaning over the smaller male as he continued.

"You've been bought, and for a pretty large amount no doubt; which means you are owned now." The man's grip got harder and the Hyuuga's defenses were back, he quickly smacked his hand away and at least tried to push the man off him.

The man glared down and grabbed both of the Brunette's arms, holding them above his head. He leaned down closer, closing up any space behind them.

"Or do I need to explain to you just exactly what that means, kid." Neji didn't respond he just sat there and starred back at the man, waited to see what he did next.

The larger man brought his hand down and punched the Hyuuga in the stomach, causing his to gasp out and start coughing again.

"You answer when someone asks you a question boy." Neji's get in the way pride was back as he glared at the man.

"Fuck you" The Hyuuga regretted saying it the second it left his mouth.

The next things happened fast; Jiraiya threw the covers of the bed to the ground and wrestled the brunette flat down on to the middle of the bed. Neji's eyes widened in fear as the man smirked and literally ripped what little of a shirt he had, off. The Hyuuga struggled to get away and started yelling, he knew he didn't like the way this way going to end.

Jiraiya slammed a hand over his mouth and grabbed a good handful of his hair in the other. Pulling the brunette closer as he said in a hushed threatening tone. "You'd better be quiet you dog."

The door swung open, causing Jiraiya to fling his head around.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be wreaking the peace of the world." A tall man walked in, he had shoulder length, fiery red and orange hair, tied back into a pony tail. He grinned and had the most frightening eyes, the Hyuuga had ever seen. Blood red with cat slits-like pupils.

"Ah, Kyuubi. You're usually asleep at this time." Neji winced as the Man pulled his hair harder. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kinda hard to sleep when you're trying to play with Naruto's new toy, At least before I get to." The man smirked and looked at Neji. The brunette felt a shiver go up his back; he recognized the look the red haired man gave him was the same as the jail's warden.

"No one's playing with him, and he's not a toy, you assholes." A blonde man pushed Kyuubi and walked into the room. He glared at the two of them.

"Who said you could come into my room? Let alone my house? Cause frankly I don't remembering hearing a knock." The red haired man Smirked and ruffled his blonde locks.

"You're said I always welcome here." The smaller man smacked his hand, clearly pissed off.

"When you were a bum, not mooching off every rich bastard you could. And you." The blonde turned and glared harder at Jiraiya.

"Get the hell out of my house, both of you. Or else I'm gonna get really pissed." The white haired man let go of the Hyuuga and sent a look at the blonde as he and the red head left.

* * *

The blonde sighed and shut the door; he grabbed the blanket off the floor and spread it across the bed, throwing it over the Brunette's head. Neji pulling the thin cotton off his head and looked at the blonde, he'd walked over to a cabinet. He pulled out a white shirt identically to the other.

"Here" He offered the shirt and sat at the end of the bed. The Hyuuga nodded softly and took the shirt. He put his arms in and button in up leaving the top two undone. A knock at the door made the Brunette flinch slightly; the blonde noticed this and went over to the door.

"What is it?" Neji could see Lisa and the boy through the blonde's legs. He took something from them, and then sent them away.

"They said this is for you." He set a glass of water down on the night stand. Neji nodded and carefully grabbed the cup. As he lifted it to take a sip he froze, What if he'd slipped something into it?

"Do you want something to eat?" The blonde asked. Neji held the glass in his lap and shook his head slightly.

"Do you want me to have a doctor come and treat your wounds?" The blonde asked looking somewhat sympathetic.

"W-Wounds?" Neji coughed slightly, he didn't care if there was some crazy drug in it, his throat was killing him. He took two large gulp of the cold water and exhaled softly. He set the glass on the night stand and then realized the blonde had gotten closer to him.

"Here" he extended his hand and wiped the Hyuuga's face with a warm wet cloth. Neji stiffened first, but soon let his face enjoy the gentle cleaning. The blonde reached a hand around and held his head steady, he massaged the brunette's scale softly as he swabbed away the sweat and dirt from the smaller man's face.

"I could have one of the maids help you if you wanted to take a bath." The blonde lowered the cloth and picked up a hair brush, He softly ran it through the Brunette's long straight hair.

"Um, w-what's your name?" Neji asked as the blonde brushed.

"Naruto, Yours?"

"Neji"


	5. Chapter 5

_He tried to push the figure away, but it was too strong. It pushed him down and leaned over him, smirking. Its hands traveling the Brunette's body. He tried to scream but its hand cover his mouth. Neji's eyes widened in fear as its throbbing member pushed against his entrance._

"Neji" The Hyuuga's lavender eyes shot open to see the familiar blonde man looking down at him. He felt his heart beat in his throat as he sat up slowly. Naruto took a set back and held out a glass of water.

"You were having a nightmare, again." The brunette nodded and grabbed the glass of water. The blonde ran a hand through his spiky hair and sat at the end of the large bed. The Hyuuga drank the cold liquid and set the glass on the night stand.

"You can talk about if you want to." Naruto's sky blue eyes looked at him with an expression the brunette couldn't read. Neji grabbed the blanket softly, true enough he had only said a few words to the blonde, but who else did he really have now?

"I-It's okay, you d-don't have to trouble yourself."Neji managed to get out threw his sore throat. The blonde nodded and pulled the blanket off the Brunette. He stood and lifted the Hyuuga bridal style, making Neji freeze up.

"You should take a bath, it'll relax you." Naruto carried the long haired brunette to the large bathroom and set him on the stone covered counter. Neji watched as the blonde ran the water into the tub.

He could remember how his father used to have such trouble getting his four year old self to take a bath; he'd kick and scream until his father had to get in with him because he would keep trying to run away.

"Neji, lift your arms." Naruto ordered in a kind voice, breaking the Hyuuga from his memory. The brunette lifted his arms slightly watching the blonde carefully as he removed the night shirt from Neji. Naruto set on the counter and grabbed the hem of the Hyuuga's night pants. The Brunette flinched and fell back against the wall behind him. His eyes lined with fear as the flash of the warden removing his clothing reentered his head.

"Neji, It alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." Naruto smiled softly and stood up leaning over the Hyuuga. Neji's eye refused to meet Naruto blue orbs. His hands clenched and unclenched, but soon enough he muttered softly.

"A-Alright." The blonde's hand carefully removed the Hyuuga's remaining clothing and helped him into the tub of warm water. Naruto grabbed a hand full of soap and softly massaged the Brunette's long hair and scalp. Neji's couldn't help but relax under the soft touch of the blonde, no one ever used to touch him gently like the taller man did.

A knock at the bathroom door broke Neji's trance. The blonde answered without stopping his hand as they tenderly rubbed the base of the long haired male's neck.

"Yes, what is it?" The person on the other end that sounded like a women, answered surprised slightly.

"O-oh , I-I thought you were . was looking for his brother." Naruto raised an eyebrow and replied suspicious.

"Why would Sasuke be here?" Neji looked back at the blonde.

_Sasuke?_

"Cause I snuck into your house, Dope." Another man's voice came from the other side of the door. "Itachi's being all 'stop jerking your responsibilities' and 'what are you gonna do with your life?' again."

The taller male sighed annoyed and turned to Neji saying softly. "You rinse your hair while I deal with Sasuke"

The Hyuuga nodded as Naruto stood up and walked out the door shutting it swiftly behind him.

"So was he that cutie you bought the other day?" The man's voice came out with a hint of cockiness in it. The Brunette rinsed his hand in the warm water when he heard Naruto sigh and reply.

"He's a man don't call him 'cutie' and yes he is my new servant."

Neji's eyes dropped slightly, he was right. The Hyuuga was now a slave to Naruto, the blonde had purchased him, and he couldn't really do anything about it. Naruto could do whatever he wanted to the Brunette, even kill him and it wouldn't matter because he was now product to be bought.

Naruto looked annoyed as he walked back into the bathroom holding a towel. The blonde raised an eyebrow bewildered when he saw the sad look on the Brunette's face.

"Neji" The Hyuuga daze broke and he looked up at the taller man. Naruto held the towel out and Neji stood up taking it.

"T-Thank you…s-sir" The Brunette added, if we was a servant now he might as well start acting like one.

"No" The blonde's blue orbs were force into a frightening glare, making the Hyuuga flinch when his eyes met them.

"E-Excuse me, s-sir." Neji responded slightly afraid if he had done something to anger the blonde.

"You can call me 'sir' only when others are around, but when it's just the two of us, I'm only Naruto." The brunette blinked in uncertainty. He didn't understand why the blonde would say something like that.

Naruto said before he turned to leave. "I'll leave a clean set of clothes on your bed; I'll be back if your nightmares return."

"Okay" Neji answered back softly before the door slammed shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…Neji"

"Neji…"

"Neji!" The Hyuuga bolted upright in his bed at the scream, Lisa giggled as she sat on the brunette's lap. "It's morning time now, which means we have to do chores."

Neji smiled softly and patted the little girl's head; she was so cute and innocent.

"Alright I'll be right down, let me get changed though" She nodded and ran out the door. The Hyuuga quickly undressed and put on the clothes Naruto hand set out for him the day before. Plain black pants and a button but white shirt that came with a black vest. He fixed the bed slightly and grabbed the empty glass from last night.

"Hey, Mr. You done yet?" The young boy's voice called from the other side of the door. Neji stepped quickly over to it and opened it. The dark skinned boy stood there, wearing similar clothes to the Brunette.

"Mr. Uzumaki said he wants to see you." Neji nodded and followed the small boy down the staircase and into an office, where Naruto sat surrounded by paper of all kinds.

"Sir, I brought him." The blonde looked up for a brief second then continued with his work ordering as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Good, Neji take Lisa and tell her you need to pick up money from . She knows who he is." The Hyuuga nodded and left the office.

_Why didn't he react so strangely when the boy said 'sir'?_

* * *

**Comment and Fav and I'll put next chappie up faster!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Neji, hurry up!" Lisa called as she bounced through the crowd, with her pink dress flapping slightly in the soft wind.

It's not the Hyuuga was slower than the girl, he was just…nervous

This was the first time he had been outside in the last couple of days, much less he was in a whole different country. The little girl ran back up to Neji and noticed the uncertainty in the older male's eyes. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we'll never get there if you don't hurry." The Hyuuga chuckled softly at himself, he was being comforted by a four-year old.

* * *

"Oh, Lisa. You're getting very big." A pale man admitted when he answered the door. Neji raised an eyebrow in surprise, he knew people with light colored skin were called 'White' but this guy took that to a whole new level. He was really the color white.

"Good morning , said you need to 'get off your emotionless ass and pay me back my money before I come and kick it.' "

The Hyuuga's eyes grew wide as he looked down at Lisa. She was smiling the most innocent face he had ever seen. Had Naruto really said that around the little girl. But to Neji's surprise 'Sai' gave a smile.

"Alright, alright. Here take this to Naruto." The pale man held out a small wool sack to Lisa. She smiled again and nodded.

"Of coarse, . Bye!" The little girl ran off in an instant. Leaving Neji standing there with Sai.

"Um…Thank you, sir…good bye" The pale man's smile had disappeared in a swiftly.

"Do you know A Sasuke Uchiha?" The question caught Neji off guard, He thought for a moment and remembered Naruto saying that name a couple times.

"A Little, sir." Sai nodded and warned before closing the door.

"Watch yourself around him."

_W-watch myself?_

"Neji, come on!" Lisa called making the Hyuuga turn around. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Um, Lisa…I think came a different way." Neji stated cautiously, the street had turned from stone to a filthy dirt alley.

"Don't worry this is a short cut." The little girl answered happily. The Hyuuga was still doubtful, he could sense someone was following them, or at least watching them. Because his uncle was so powerful and rich he offended had people who would try to kill him or kidnap someone. So Neji often had to protect his cousins from such threats, making him act body guard-like.

"Lisa, could you walk closer to me please?" The little girl saw the seriousness in Neji's eyes and nodded, slowing down a little, grabbing the Hyuuga's hand. Neji had spotted that the girl could read people's emotions by there eyes, she often didn't look any where but a person's eyes when she was talking to them.

"Hey buddy." A cocky voice called from behind the two. The click of metal made the Hyuuga freeze. His eyes quickly narrowed into a glare as he turned his neck slightly.

_I knew it, just great_

"Can I help you?" Neji eyed the pistol the man had in his right hand, finger on the trigger. Two more male's walked out of the dark shadow.

"Just give us what you got and no one gets hurt. Starting with the vest, looks pretty expensive." The first man grinned slightly and lifted the gun, aiming at the Brunette.

_Robbers? It that all. Only one of them has a gun…_

Neji smirked and softly pushed Lisa down against the stone wall, He quickly kicked the gun from the man's hands and caught it. He landed a round-house kick to the first man's head, causing him to collide with the stone wall. The other two rushed over and leaped at Neji. The Hyuuga smiled and ducked quickly, causing the two to tackle each other.

The brunette laughed softly and stated walking back over to Lisa. "I've always wanted to do that"

The little girl sat in awe, her eyes almost sparkled as she stood up and hugged the Hyuuga. "Neji, your like a solider!" she laughed as Neji patted her head softly.

"You ass, I'll kill you" The first man groaned as he stood up wobbly. Lisa shrieked and quickly held Neji harder. The brunette held the gun up in his hand and asked.

"I don't believe you're in any position to be doing anything." The man scoffed and took a set over towards the two.

"Idiot, that gun isn't loaded!" Neji blinked surprised and clicked the barrel out, checking it. The man was right, no bullets occupied the small slots for ammo.

"How were you going to rob someone with no ammo?" The Hyuuga asked dumbfounded. Then another click of metal made him look back up. "By caring a loaded gun if I needed it."

"Lisa, Run!" Neji didn't have the advantage of surprise now, he had to get Lisa out of there. The little girl sprinted off down the valley, with the sack of money in her hands.

"N-Neji?" She looked back, panicking when the Brunette didn't move. The Hyuuga looked back and ordered. "Go home!"

She was about to object, but nodded with tears threatening to overflow her large eyes, she kept running and soon disappeared.

* * *

"How touching, letting the little girly get away. Such a gentleman." One of the other two men cooed in a teasing voice. They walked closer to the Hyuuga and crack their knuckles. This was not good, Neji had to find a way out. He couldn't take all three at once, two maybe. Neji didn't expect what happened next.

"You know what, that serious look you're giving me is pissing me off. " both men grabbed his arms and slammed him face first into the ground. The one with the pistol walked over grabbed the belt of his pants.

"Well solider, why don't I show you a little respect." the man asked using the name Lisa had called him. Neji growled and ordered in same tone he had with the little girl.

"Release Me!" The man smirked and pulled the brunette's pants and underwear so they hung at his knees. Neji's cheek s flared up, shading a deep red, he turned and glared at the made who still had the gun pointed at him.

"If I do that, you won't be very cooperative." The Hyuuga's pupils shrunk slightly, the warden immediately flashed into his head.

"S-Stop, I don't have any money. Leave me alone!" the brunette was panicking now, He started pulling and pushing at the two male's holding him down.

"Damn, look at this little whore" The man forced him up on his knees and ran finger along his sore entrance. Neji flinched away and barked, angrily. "D-Don't touch me!"

"Oh, this is interesting, you've been used before." the man force his finger into the tight muscle. The Hyuuga's arched and he bit his lip to conceal the scream. If Lisa was still close enough to hear him, he didn't want her to come back.

"Don't worry it should feel good real soon, whore." Neji dug his face into the dirt and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed, if he could just focus the pain somewhere else. One of the men gripped his hair and pulled hard, jerking his head up.

"Go to Hell" He spat blood at the face of one of the men, smirking weakly when the man growled and wiped it off his cheek.

"You little!" The fist collided with Neji nose so fast he hadn't had time to react, His head spun forcefully to the right and he felt some thing warm run down his lips and cheeks. And the pain in his nose was practically unbearably. He knew it was nothing compared what was going to happen if he didn't get out of this soon.

* * *

"Wahhh!" Lisa cried as she ran through the front door of the Uzumaki mansion. Louis, her older brother, almost feel out of his chair when she came running into the study room.

"N-Neji!!!" The boy sighed and asked, looking bored. "What, did he make like a stray and run?"

"N-No!…H-He…Wahh…B-Bad G-G-Guys!!!!" The little girl sat on the ground and cried loudly, enough for A busy blonde to hear it across the hall.

"What's going on in here?" Naruto walked in and saw Lisa crying, No Neji…

"Where's Neji?" The blonde asked, had the brunette really ran off? Leaving Lisa, did he take the money and run?

The young girl sniffed and calmed herself down slightly "T-These three…B-Bad G-Guys…T-They were going t-to…hn take y-your money. B-but N-N-Neji!!!" the girl started crying again.

"Where?" Naruto asked seriously, He couldn't understand, but the thought of someone hurting the Hyuuga got his blood pumping.

"An a-alley…hn…P-Past Mr.H-Hatake's H-House…" Naruto stood and instructed, walking out of the room

"Don't leave the room, until I come back."

* * *

Pama has been sick lately so I wrote this chapter. And don't think I just want Neji to get raped, This is Maria and Pama's script!

**Please comment and rate**


	7. Chapter 7

Pama threw up on me, it was so gross. Maria and I went the doctor with her and she has the biggest stomach ulcer I've ever seen O.o

She'll be fine once she takes her anti-acid pills and the ulcer clears up.

Luke

**Neji's perspective**

The Hyuuga sat there on the dirt alley, bloody and beaten. He forced himself to sit up, a wave of pain shot up his spine. He coughed softly and wiped the blood from his nose, it hurt like hell. The men had gone once they had finished with the Brunette, and he could feel and smell the large amount of blood pooling at his legs.

Neji grunted softly and tried to stand up; he needed to make sure that Lisa was alright. The sound of heavy footsteps made him push himself over to the edge of the stone wall. He breath was getting rigid, the more time that went by the more his head spun. He was able to retrieve his pants and place them back on. Then the footsteps faded briefly, they returned and faded again. As if someone was running in circles.

Neji felt his eyes drop slightly, was he really going to die like this. Covered in crimson leaning against a dirt alley. His mind drifted to Konohamaru. The poor boy that was shot dead right in front of the brunette. What had the boy done to deserve that, had he defied God? What had Neji done to deserve this? He always prayed, followed the teaching of the bible. He had never stolen something and hurt anyone without a reason. Was it all because his father was Japanese, but so was his uncle and his cousin were fine.

"Neji! Where are you?!" A familiar voice broke his train of thought, Naruto. What was he doing here? Did Lisa tell him?

The Hyuuga opened his mouth to say something but the burning in his throat stopped him. He felt as if he was floating, he was losing so much blood. Was he really going to die?

"oh god…" The blonde's voice echoed in the brunette's head. Neji forced his eyes opened and saw the blurry image of Naruto.

"H-Hello…hn…Sir" The brunette tried to smile but sleep pulled him down fast and swiftly.

**Naruto's Perspective**

"Neji!" The blonde ran through the filthy alley. So many things were running through his head. "Where are you!?"

He rounded the corner and another, he ran down the long path, turning a corner. He was going in circles, he turned and looked around, everything looked the same.

"Neji" Naruto said breathless, then he face lost all of it's color. The smell made his stomach turn and do a flip.

Blood, and a lot of it.

"Neji!" He yelled and followed the scent, he hoped he wasn't too last. He ran fast and almost fell when he saw the body sitting in the shadows.

"Oh god…" Naruto walked over to the Hyuuga, it looked like he'd been dipped in thick red paint. The Uzumaki saw the large puddle of blood that led to the Brunette's beaten body. He kneeled down slowly and brought a hand to him mouth as he starred at Neji who barely moved and said in a shaken voice.

"H-Hello…hn…s-sir…" The Hyuuga's eyes quickly fell and he breathing slowly dangerously low. Naruto quickly picked the brunette up bridal style and ran back down the alley, not taking any concern to blood that stained his clothes.

Naruto hadn't left the room since the doctor left yesterday, He just sat there with his fingers intertwined. Lisa had come in a couple times, but the blonde wouldn't let her see Neji. He knew the Hyuuga cared for the little girl and he wouldn't want her to see him in his current state.

"B-But I wanna see him" She cried coming into the room for the fifth time today, The Uzumaki just replied with a harsh "no" and a glare. Louis came and removed her every time, calming her down.

Naruto sat there and sighed, he couldn't understand why his chest tightened at the thought of the captured American. As if Neji was a small little bird he wanted to keep in a cage and let no one else see or touch him, to keep for himself. The blonde was so deep in thought he hadn't realized the Brunette had sat up.

Neji brought a hand to his head, there was a slight bounding but he could bear it. He tugged at the bandages around his nose, removing them. The Hyuuga noticed the Uzumaki starring off into space. The mature man sat straight and tall, his eyes soft ocean blue.

"S-Sir?" The brunette said softly, trying not to startle the blonde. Naruto blinked and looked over, relieved.

"Thank goodness you gave me a good scare." Naruto chuckled softly and walked over sitting next to the Hyuuga on the large bed.

"Bet everything if sore huh?" Neji nodded and ran a hand down his face, he stretched softly. The spark of pain that shot up his spine made him stop. He was hoping the blonde hadn't noticed, but Naruto wasn't stupid.

"Neji, you can tell me anything you want to." Neji looked at the Uzumaki in confusion for a second before stating.

"Um, I like Cats…I guess" Naruto let the sentence sink in before laughing.

"Mister, The big plate goes on the top shelf." Neji nodded and move the dish to its place. Naruto had told him to stay in bed and take it easy. But the Hyuuga wanted to help Lisa and her brother with the chores.

"Neji, you were so cool. You kicked that guy and then hit and then you ducked" Lisa reenacted the fight kicking at air, before falling over backwards. Neji smile softly. The two children made him happy, he couldn't tell why. He had always loved kids even if he couldn't tell consciously.

A knock at the door made Lois turned and put down the spoon he was washing. He trotted over to the large door and opened it.

"You know you're not supposed to be here when isn't home" A laughed came from the other side of the door. A sick laugh, coated in fake trust.

A man's voice said some thing the Hyuuga didn't catch, but he put down the dishes and walked over to the door. He opened it more as saw the familiar Red head.

"Oh, so the little birdie is up and about." Kyuubi smirked and stood up from his bent position when he was talking to Louis.

"I believe we've met before, Neji was what I heard I was." The Hyuuga nodded and asked.

"Yes, May I ask why you are here, sir?" The taller man cocked an eyebrow up and said shrugging. "Just came to see my little bro for a bit. That's all"

The red head pushed the door open and walked into the large house. He spotted the little girl and gave her a wicked grin, before he disappeared up the stairs.

Lisa ran over and hugged Neji's leg. "He's scary, Neji" The girl said softly as she clung to the brunette.

"Yeah, a little" the Hyuuga admitted, feeling a soft chill run though him.

**I'm being lazy and this chapter was half-assed, sorry**

**Luke**

**Please comment and rate**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuubi strummed his fingers along the chair's arm, obviously bored. His younger brother was working on something that didn't interest him and little girl was asleep and unable to be messed with. The boy was out side clean something and the brunette was the only one in the room along with Kyuubi.

"Hey, Cinnamon!" the Hyuuga blinked confused and turned toward the smirking red head. Had he addressed Neji?

"E-Excuse me, Sir?" The Brunette grabbed the tea pot off the stove.

"Is my tea ready yet, Cinnamon- no you're more of a rich creamy Chocolate." another smirk appeared on slight fang-like teeth.

Neji eyebrow twitched softly, the red head was hitting on him.

_Chocolate! Cinnamon!_

"_It's done, I'll bring it over" Neji said with a forced smile. He quickly poured the hot water into a tea cup and brought it over on a tray. He set it down on the table in front of the larger male._

_Kyuubi smirked widely as Neji bent down slightly to put the tray down, his butt angled in the air. The red head took his opportunity and smacked the Hyuuga well dressed ass._

_Naruto wrote swiftly with his pen, studying his notes and reviewing his material. _

"_Ahh!" Neji's scream caused the blonde to drop his pen and look quickly out the door of his office into the living room. _

_The brunette was walking backwards away from Kyuubi with a deep red blush across his face. The red head just laughed and waved at his younger brother as if nothing had happened._

"_Kyuubi what'd you do now?" The older male played innocent and grinned proclaiming._

"_I didn't do anything, bro" The brunette was fidgeting faintly, Naruto called over to him._

"_Neji come here." the Hyuuga quickly complied and hurried over into the blonde's office. Naruto shut the door and turned to look at the long haired brunette. "Now what happened?"_

"_U-um… he well he um…kinda slapped me" The Uzumaki's face flared with slight anger. "He what? How dare he think he has the right to hit one of my servants!"_

"_N-No he didn't hit me per say…"The brunette's blush quickly return as his mind traveled back to the scene._

_Naruto blinked a couple times before he realized what the Hyuuga had meant._

"_Hey, bro you're getting slower." Kyuubi teased from the tree in the back yard he had climbed. Naruto clawed at the bark and growled "How dare you touch Neji so inappropriately!"_

"_Why are you so mad, It's not like he's your lover" The blonde's face turned pink at the thought of the Hyuuga's lust stained face, his naked slim pale body sprawled out across a bed._

"_T-T-That's not the point! You can't just touch who ever you want when you want to!" Kyuubi just smirked at his younger brother's flustered face. So he did have a thing for the Brunette._

"_Well, Chocó didn't complain he just sat there and looked real sexy with that blush across his face." Naruto's anger flared up again._

_Later that day Kyuubi had gone home and the two younger ones, Louis and Lisa were put to bed. Due to all the maid going home for the night, Naruto helped the Hyuuga with the last of the chores._

_The brunette felt strange, almost self conscious. Every word he said or every move he made he kept wondering how the blonde would take it._

"_Neji." Naruto called form the end of the room. Said brunette turned and walked over and answered "Yes, sir."_

_The Uzumaki's eyes narrowed slightly. "What'd I tell you about calling me sir?"_

_Neji quickly remembered the conversation and corrected himself "Yes, Naruto"_

_The blonde's gaze softened and he turned away suddenly interested in the towel he was holding as he remembered his question._

"_So about earlier, with Kyuubi…Did He like just touch softy or you know did he grab or something." The Uzumaki didn't look at Neji but the Hyuuga could tell the blonde was jealous._

"_Well I don't know the difference between the two, I'm sorry. I don't usually get my ass grabbed." Neji smiled as he placed a tea cup in the cabinet. Naruto smirked quietly as he got a devious plan._

_The Hyuuga closed the cabinet and felt the blonde move close to him, forcing him up against the large wooden cabinet. "N-Naruto?"_

"_I wanna test you tell me which one feels like the way Kyuubi touched you." Before the Brunette could protest the larger male's hand made there way up from the top of Neji's thighs to the soft flesh of his butt. The blush overwhelmed his face and only got darker as the Uzumaki's hands moved slowly, feeling the soft muscle. _

_Naruto slowly rubbed a finger against the Brunette's entrance, receiving a soft gasp from Neji._

"_Naruto." the Hyuuga turned his head and looked back at the blonde. The blue orbs of water seam to get larger as the two male moved closer together._

_Neji hadn't even realized their lips had connected until the sparks exploded through his body, the Blonde's lips seam to fit perfectly with his own. And the Uzumaki's tongues wanted to gain entrance as Naruto pushed him against the wooden cabinet a little more._

_As soon as it stared it ended and Naruto pulled away from the Brunette, evading the pale lavender irises. "I-I should get back to work, Good night."_

_With out waiting for a reply the Blonde quickly hurried off to his office and locked it firmly, leaving the brunette standing in the living room, flustered and blushing._


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I wrote this chapter cause Luke was getting annoyed at me.**

'A response to your review at .net/r/6194769/

You are one to talk! Now get your a$$ over to my house so we can write the next chapter for 1812!

Luke'

**P.S. All my newer Fans please check out Lu-lu's profile, the link is on my profile. He has one-shots he writes up there when he isn't helping me! Oh and please check out that story Lu-Lu responded to my review about plz, it's a very cute ShikaNeji story I'm following**

**.net/r/6194769/**

#

Neji Hyuuga was not one to admit the calm spacious room had become completely awkward and tense, but it had.

"For the last time, you are **not** allowed to touch my servants" Naruto growled at his older brother, the fiery redhead just sat there and smirked at the pissed Blonde.

"And If I don't stop? What're you gonna do about it?" Kyuubi cooed sending a wink at the long haired brunette, who returned it with a glare. He had given the Redhead slack and the latest time had been a little much and Naruto was fuming now.

"Neji is not some toy. I should have the police remove you from my property." The blonde Uzumaki warned staying up and pointing to the door. "May you leave in a respectful manner?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and grinned as he proceeded to the front door. He grinned at Naruto and gave the Hyuuga's ass a rough slap before retreating outside from Naruto's wrath.

"Kyuubi!" The blonde yelled at the door. Neji just stood there trying to keep a straight face, though his eyebrow twitched.

#

The Uzumaki groaned and stepped into the kitchen. Naruto made his way over to the pantry and grabbed pastry he'd gotten from the bakery and bit it. "Sir, if you hungry I could prepare something."

Neji stated as he walked into the kitchen watching the blonde return to the pantry and grab something else, eating it quickly. "Nm? No, I'm fine. And no calling me 'Sir', we've been over this several times."

Naruto sent a look at Neji and walked over to the Hyuuga. He held a muffin in his hand and offered it to the Brunette's lips. "You haven't been consuming a lot lately, eat."

Neji starred at the fluffy looking food and took it slowly; he got a small bite, keeping his eyes on the blonde. The Uzumaki smiled a little and watched the lavender eyes avert his own. Naruto leaned closer to the barely shorter man and whispered.

"May I try?" The Hyuuga blinked and held the sweet bread out to him. Naruto smirked slightly and grabbed Neji's wrist, taking a small bite out of the Muffin. The brunette seemed to blush and let the Blonde hold his wrist. Naruto pushed closer to the Hyuuga, causing Neji to back up faintly. The blonde pushed up against him until he had the brunette up against the counter.

"N-Naruto?" The Hyuuga stiffened as the Blonde came incredibly close to him. Naruto ran his tongue under Neji's jaw, causing the Brunette's breath to hitch.

"Hn? You taste much better." The Uzumaki moved to Neji's face and ran a hand through his extremely long hair. Neji blushed as the talented hands massaged his skull. He screamed at himself inside his head when a small whimper escaped his mouth. The Uzumaki on the other hand seemed to be very pleased and continued with his slightly teasing, His unoccupied hand slid to the Hyuuga vest, unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the floor.

"W-Wait, Naruto. What're you doing?" Neji asked pushing the blonde off him, feeling his cheeks heat up. He sent a soft glare at the Uzumaki. "We are both Men, doing something like this is Unholy."

"So the you're saying the feeling I have are a sin, the Love I feel is a sin. The by all means call me the devil. But I know what I want, and that is you Neji." The Hyuuga shook his head at Naruto's words. "We can't, it's not allowed. And besides, Have you every once considered my feelings."

The Hyuuga tone changed as he pushed the Blonde away again. "I don't want this, I'm not even supposed to be here. I want to go home, to be with my family and have everything go back to the way it was before I was taken prisoner."

"You can't" Naruto stated, he took the newspaper from the nearby counter and handed it to the puzzled brunette. "America declared war against Great Britain on June, 16."

The Brunette's eye flew open. He knew the two nations had always had problems. But was America really going to declare war on one of the most powerful nations for a second time. He'd heard stories of the first war between the two and it was mostly pain and ruthless fighting.

"B-But…" Neji grabbed the paper and read it quickly. Naruto starred at the brunette with sad eyes and said softly. "I can't not allow you to return to America with these kinds of conditions."

"No! I have to go back; my friends and family are in danger!" The Uzumaki was surprised the Hyuuga had risen his voice. Neji made his way for the door, only to be stopped by the blonde. He quickly turned the Hyuuga to look at him. "Neji, listen to me! You are not to leave this house do you hear me?"

The blonde stopped what he was doing when Neji doubled over and fell to the floor, sobbing softly. The Hyuuga hated the swelled pain he felt in his chest thinking of his little cousins, his uncle, his friends, everyone who was most likely going to be hurt or worse. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

#

"But I wanna see Neji!" Lisa cried like she did every time she was denied access to the Hyuuga. Louis held his younger sister as she kicked and pulled against his hold.

"You can't He's upset right now-" Naruto scolded but was soon cut off as The Long haired Brunette door opened. Neji called softly. "Lisa, you can come in."

The girl wasted no time and ran to the Hyuuga, who quickly slammed the door before Naruto could say anything. Louis sent a look at the Uzumaki and asked "What'd you do to get 'im this mad?"

"Nothing" The blonde grumbled as he walked off. Louis shrugged and returned to assisting the maids.

"Neji, Neji, Why are you sad?" Lisa asked as she sat on the Hyuuga's knee. Neji would never openly say, but he had such a soft spot for children. The Hyuuga took a gulp, trying to explain his reasons to the small girl.

"I just miss my home a lot." Lisa starred up at the older male confused. "Why?"

"Well, it's where I grew up and I didn't really plan to be forced to become a servant." The small girl tilted her head and repeated. "Why?"

"Well My ship was attacked by very bad men." Lisa asked, getting excited by the story. "Like the bad guys you beat up?"

The Hyuuga froze for a second recalling the event and the rather, unfavorable ending it had. "Um, Kind of I guess. Anyway, Right now my home is in trouble. I want to go back but I'm not allowed."

"Why?" Neji rubbed the back of his head slowly and starred at the floor. "Because, said so."

Lisa starred at the Brunette for a second and stated. "I think it's because , will be sad if you were to leave. He likes you a lot. He always looks at you with kind eyes he doesn't look at most people with. Actually he's never made those eyes at anyone besides Neji."

Neji rubbed his forehead and asked "But why? Why does he only make those eyes at me?"

The Hyuuga couldn't believe he was going to ask a four year old for advice. But the girl seemed to know the Blonde much better that he did. Lisa sat there for a second and kicked her feet up.

"Oh, I know! Maybe he wants your fruit?" The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at the girl and asked, slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That meanie said that all boys want it the forbidden fruit. Maybe wants your fruit?" Neji starred at the girl for a good minute before he stated running a hand over his face, not wanted to explain the flaw in her reasoning. "Lisa, I don't have a forbidden fruit."

The girl shook Neji's arm softly as she exclaimed. "But said he wanted yours too!"

#

…**Yay?**

**Comment and rate pwease!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Neji, Open this door" Naruto ordered, the Brunette had refused to leave his room in the past week and the Uzumaki was becoming concerned.

"Why should I?" Neji's voice came out cracked and it was clear he had been crying. The blonde banged on the door. "Neji just let me talk to you!"

Louis couldn't help but chuckle at how the Uzumaki became so fixed in making amends with Neji. The boy didn't completely understand the relationship of the two men but is certainly entertained him with their constant bickering over the past seven or eight days.

"Then talk, I can hear you!" Now the fight turn sour as the Brunette's voice became angry. Naruto growled and threw his weight against the door, breaking the lock.

The Hyuuga glared at the Uzumaki while Lisa sat laughing in his lap. The girl waved to her brother and giggled. Naruto stomped over to the two sitting on the brunette's bed and said as calmly as he could through his anger. "Lisa please leave the room"

Neji patted her shoulder and she jumped off the bed, leaving with her brother as he closed the broken door the best he could.

"Neji, please just talk with me." Naruto asked, trying to cool his head as he sat on the bed. The Hyuuga was being stubborn and just continued to glare at Naruto.

"Neji" The Uzumaki leaned closer and gripped the Hyuuga's chin a little too roughly. He saw the quiver of fear in the lavender eyes before he was thrown off the bed by the Hyuuga.

Neji jumped back and knocked over the side table in his retreat. He couldn't help it as unfavorable memories entered his head from the forceful contact. The brunette felt the harsh touch that stung his skin.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled as the Hyuuga slid to the floor and panted softly. The Uzumaki walked over and watched as Neji gripped his head, as if he was protecting himself.

"Neji"

The blonde's voice softened as he tried to touch the Hyuuga's arm. Neji just smacked it away and cried. "Don't touch me!"

The room fell silent. Naruto just clenched his fist and stared angrily at the wall as the Hyuuga controlled his breathing and tried to collect his thoughts.

"I...I-I'm" The Uzumaki refused to look at Neji as he apologized quietly. "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm the one who was taking my frustration out on you" Neji stated as he signed, still shaken a little. The Hyuuga looked up at the blonde only to find him kneeling on the floor in front of the brunette.

Naruto hugged Neji tightly and pulled him off the ground slightly. The brunette flexed every muscle in his body he could at the sudden contact. The blonde nuzzled his head in the crook of Neji's neck and murmured. "I've been a jerk, please forgive me."

"O-Of course I forgive you. It's alright" Neji stuttered from his awkward position he felt the blonde's hands hold him tightly. The Hyuuga gulped as he relaxed a tiny bit into Naruto's hold.

"It's not alright, you are too important to me!" The blonde raised his voice and he lifted his head next to the Brunette's. Neji blinked and paused before asking.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto became silent, the Hyuuga felt him gulp before he stammered quietly.

"I-I think I…" The Uzumaki pulled away from the embrace and brought his lips close to Neji's. The Hyuuga stared up at the blue orbs before he heard the blonde whisper. "Neji"

Naruto's breath on his lips sent shivers up Neji's spine. He fumbled with his words. "Yes?"

"Kiss me" The Hyuuga's eyes widened just a bit, he couldn't help but turn a slight pink. He turned his eyes away and said nervously. "H-How can you just say that so casually?"

"Because I love you" Naruto leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the long haired brunette's lips. Neji froze as the Blonde laid him down on the floor and kissed the Hyuuga gently.

**#**

**Tee HEE you have to wait for next chapter!**

**Pama has invaded your vital regions.**


End file.
